


Должники

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Vongue



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наемник и королевский гвардеец периодически находят и трахают друг друга на фоне сурового Средневековья.<br/>Примечание: все подозрительно знакомое украдено из «Игр Престолов». Иллюстрацию к тексту можно посмотреть здесь: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202547739.htm?oam#more21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Должники

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Должники"

Спину сверлили взгляды — восхищенные, настороженные, презрительные. Шепоток перекатывался по толпе ветром: кто не знал — чуял, спрашивал сведущих соседей.  
  
— Быть беде, — отвечали те, прижимая к себе детей крепче, а особо суеверные — пряча за спину. — Боги в помощь сэру Дженсену!  
  
Джаред лениво тянул усмешку краем рта. Он мог бы спрятаться в тени шлема и избежать пристального внимания, но дурная слава, говаривали, подрывала боевой дух противника. Истоки силы, говаривали, — в чужой вере, а Предвестник — к беде. Джареду нравилось так думать, и он поддерживал легенду по мере сил: не оспаривал. «К беде!» — воздевал руки к небу знающий люд.  
  
Правда заключалась в серебре, что закончилось в кармане Джареда, твердой руке и задержавшейся в попутчиках удаче.   
  
Копье тянуло ладонь к земле, Клара нетерпеливо прядала ушами, хлестала хвостом по бокам, задевая голени. Скверное имя для лошади, скверное дело — давать имя животному, чей срок под седлом всадника идет на месяцы, если не на дни. Но старик, у которого Джаред по доброте душевной купил ее за обещание «отвести беду» и серебреник, все бормотал, передавая поводья: «Клара, Клара». Кобыла стоила всех пяти.  
  
— Ваше Величество, — отсалютовал он королю как положено, прижав левый кулак к сердцу.  
  
— Ваше Величество, — громко и четко прозвучало с другого края ристалища.   
  
Кираса гвардейца сияла, слепя глаза, несмотря на затянутое тучами небо. Джаред сплюнул — он не верил в доспехи, сковывающие движения. Шлем соизволил нацепить на голову — и довольно.  
  
Он пришпорил кобылу по сигналу герольда, облака пыли вспухли под копытами, кровь, вскипев, ринулась по жилам. Джаред уклонился от вражеского удара в последнее мгновение, и его копье скользнуло по начищенному металлу, не причинив вреда. Гвардеец покачнулся в седле, но удержал равновесие. Джаред развернул кобылу, заходя на второй раунд, прищурился, взвешивая древко в ладони. Один меткий удар — и деньги в кармане, если только беда не повернется лицом к своему предвестнику.   
  
Рука не дрогнула, глаз не подвел: наконечник вошел ровно между тяжелых пластин, пропорол поддоспешник, чиркнул по кости. По золоту заструилось красное. Толпа как один ахнула, затаив дыхание, а после по трибунам волной прокатился разочарованный стон: не удержался. Тяжелые доспехи грянули о землю, Джаред спрыгнул следом, отбросив копье, и не успело оно упасть в пыль, как острие меча уже упиралось в не защищенное броней горло. Для верности Джаред придавил ступней запястье, вынудил разомкнуть пальцы, сжимавшие эфес — пустячная рана не помешает поверженному противнику рубануть мечом по ногам против правил. Толпа безмолвно замерла, не требуя крови, не прося милосердия — будто боялась: стоит обратить на себя внимание и беда Предвестника придет к ним. Джаред мельком взглянул на короля и проглотил смешок: тот тоже выжидал, оставляя победителю право выбора. Свободной рукой Джаред снял шлем, мотнул головой, наслаждаясь свободой. Затем поддел шлем распластанного в пыли соперника. Волосы рассыпались тусклым золотом, зеленые глаза уставились с вызовом, губы сжались в полоску. Острие неторопливо скользнуло по челюсти, не царапая, лишь давая ощутить холод аврильской стали — говорили, тот пробирает до сердца. Поверженный противник гордо вскинул голову, подставляя горло под лезвие, отказываясь умолять о пощаде. Джаред наклонился ближе и с силой вогнал меч в землю рядом с шеей гвардейца. Толпа заволновалась, не видя, что происходит.  
  
— «Старый ворон», — негромко сказал Джаред. — Сегодня. Я угощаю.  
  
Так они встретились в первый раз.  
  
Конечно, тот пришел вечером — благородные гвардейцы не могли вынести и мысли о том, чтобы оставаться в должниках, а этот задолжал Джареду жизнь ни много ни мало. Алый плащ так гневно разметался за его спиной, что по пути едва не смахнул пару кружек с чужих столов. Стремительность движений подтверждала точность расчета: копье прошлось вскользь по кости, не причинив особого вреда.   
  
Гвардеец остановился у стола Джареда. Умытое лицо его выдавало благородное происхождение, бежевый дублет — солидный достаток. Хмурые брови и сжатый в полоску рот так и не разгладились со времен приземления в пыль от удара. Что-то в нем будоражило — вызов на дне прозрачно-зеленых глаз или злая страсть в побелевших костяшках стиснутого на эфесе кулака.  
  
— Ты будто не рад остаться в живых, — покачал головой Джаред и толкнул через стол кружку эля. — А зря. Я вот рад. Джаред, — он протянул руку.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, Предвестник, — выплюнул гвардеец. Помолчал, скривившись, будто полынь на язык попала, но все-таки руку принял. — Дженсен из рода Эклзов.  
  
О, Эклзов знал и Джаред, следовало слушать, когда объявляли имена на турнире. Эклзов знали все. Высокорожденному засранцу, должно быть, совсем невмоготу проиграть простолюдину.  
  
— Ничего личного, Дженсен из рода Эклзов, — Джаред красноречиво похлопал по позвякивающему мешочку на поясе. — Честь свою постираешь и высушишь, будет как новенькая.  
  
— Много ты знаешь о чести, наемник, — фыркнул Дженсен, но все же уселся напротив, яростно поблескивая глазами. Вот и славно, у Джареда уж шея затекла с непривычки пялиться снизу вверх.   
  
— Человек зарабатывает как может. Брось, друг, чем я тебя обидел? Обделил жестокостью?  
  
— Милосердие в Вайсонге — к еще большей жестокости.  
  
Он был совсем молодым, этот Дженсен, едва ли старше самого Джареда. Так рано в королевскую гвардию не попадали, но казна задолжала дому Эклзов больше, чем Железному банку, и вот, расплачивалась натурой. Джаред беззастенчиво разглядывал, поддевал, засыпал вопросами — не так часто выдавался шанс безнаказанно поглумиться над знатью. Дженсен упрямо лакал пойло, огрызаясь или вовсе отмалчиваясь. Джаред терпеливо ждал.   
  
— Болезнь короля Робба, неурожай в деревнях, где ты ни появишься — мрут люди. — Эль наконец развязал язык несговорчивому собеседнику. — Откуда твои беды, Предвестник?  
  
— Я думал, ты выше плебейских сплетен.  
  
— Я думал, они тебе льстят.  
  
— Хорош, гвардеец, — Джаред отсалютовал ему кружкой. — Беды в Вайсонг нарочно приводить не надо. Их и дохлая мышь предскажет. Твердая рука и немного удачи — вот и весь сказ. Мне бы зваться Счастливчиком.  
  
Складки на лбу Дженсена наконец разгладились, губы дрогнули в улыбке. Колено под столом невзначай коснулось колена Джареда; тот не поспешил отстраниться.  
  
— Не слишком громко для тебя, наемник?  
  
— Наемник, Предвестник... Джаред. Скажи: «Джаред». Тебе предстоит кричать это имя сегодня ночью.  
  
Шутка сорвалась с языка сама, но крепкий кулак не прилетел в лицо, а Дженсен, вместо того чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, вспыхнул ярче очага, потрескивающего дровами. Забавно, Джаред не ожидал.   
  
— Брось, Дженсен из рода Эклзов. Эль крепок, месяц юн, а за тобой должок. Пей!   
  
— И будем в расчете? — едва слышно процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы.  
  
Джаред грохнул кружкой по столу так, что эль плеснул через край, и расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
  
— Ну, Дженсен, хорош, хоро-ош, — признал он, все еще похрюкивая от смеха. — Но не в моем вкусе, прости уж. Глупые у меня шутки, что поделать. Ты всем так долги раздаешь?  
  
Скулы Дженсена заполыхали еще ярче, хотя пару мгновений назад это не казалось возможным. Он резко выпрямился, дубовая лавка глухо проехалась ножками по полу. Губы его алели от крепкого пойла, зелень глаз сочилась ядом, и, если честно, Джаред покривил душой. Упрямый гордец с диковинными понятиями о чести распалил воображение. Кровь после поединка бурлила в венах, и когда еще выдастся шанс попробовать высокородного, тем более Эклза? Пусть и не девка, но тоже недурен собой, а в койке Джареда кого только ни случалось. Да и платить не придется.  
  
— Постой, — Джаред навалился грудью на липкий от эля и бог знает чего еще стол, ухватил Дженсена за руку. — Будем в расчете.  
  
Тот сверлил ответным взглядом небольшую вечность, затем отвел глаза.  
  
— О нас не должны узнать.  
  
— Как скажете, милорд, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
  
Из-за стола он выпал, теряя равновесие, споткнулся о чью-то ногу, перевернул чужую миску и, бормоча извинения, влетел прямиком в объятия помрачневшего хозяина. Бима он знал давно, в «Вороне» не одну бутыль выпил и не одно брюхо вспорол. Дженсен замер где-то сзади, явно не соображая, что за игру затеял Джаред.  
  
— Прости, ик, друг, — повис Джаред на крепком Бимовом плече. — Не найдется свободной комнаты?  
  
— Не пусто ли у тебя в кармане, «друг»?   
  
Джаред, осклабившись, похлопал себя по бедру и смачно рыгнул в лицо Биму. Тот поморщился.  
  
— Ну ты и набрался. Есть у меня комната наверху, только дорогая. Плата вперед. — В ладонь ему вжался целый серебреник, и Бим тут же подобрел. — Я провожу. Сам-то дойдешь или помочь?  
  
— А мне помогут, — Джаред обвел мутным взглядом грязное помещение, будто выбирая проводника, и, покачиваясь, прошел два шага до Дженсена — чтобы безвольным на вид кулем повиснуть теперь на нем. Хвала богам, тому достало ума поддержать игру и Джареда, а заодно опустить голову, спрятав лицо за завесой волос.  
  
С каждой ступенькой лестницы рука Джареда сползала все ниже, пока не легла на соблазнительную упругость под слоями ткани. Дженсен весь аж затвердел, будто не кувыркаться в постели шли, но впереди маячила засаленная рубаха хозяина, и он смолчал.   
  
— Ваша комната, — толкнул Бим тяжелую дверь на втором этаже. Джаред быстро вернул руку на место и сосредоточился на кончике собственного носа. — Я пойду. Дорогу назад сами найдете, милорд?..  
  
Дженсен проигнорировал предложение представиться, молча кивнул.   
  
Азарт перебродил в нетерпение; едва дверь захлопнулась, как Джаред приложил свой трофей к ней лопатками. Прижался бедрами к бедрам, повел носом у шеи, втягивая свежий, непривычно будоражащий запах.  
  
— Думал, я не в твоем вкусе, — выдохнул Дженсен, не поспев за сменой настроений.  
  
— Вкусы меняются, — весело сообщил Джаред и огладил крепкие плечи, попутно нащупав и расстегнув пряжку. Плащ сполз на пол, растекся вокруг ног кровавой лужей, и Джаред вдохновенно принялся за хитрые ремешки дублета.  
  
Он ожидал смущенных заминок и нерешительности или же суровой покорности судьбе и без прелюдий подставленного зада. Вместо того Дженсен молча вывернулся из одежды, в считаные мгновения распутав многочисленные шнурки и застежки, и остался в нижнем белье. Джаред отступил, разглядывая, повел ладонью по тонкой, дорогой ткани, не скрывавшей ни рельефных мышц, ни жара тела. Подцепил тесьму брэ, и те сами съехали вниз по бедрам.  
  
— Да ты полон сюрпризов, гвардеец, — восхищенно присвистнул Джаред.  
  
Он прогадал: Дженсен не собирался терпеть, сжав зубы — напротив, ему не терпелось. Налитой, твердый член покачивался между бедер, приподнимая подол камизы. Румянец сполз с щек по шее до самой груди, и желание окатило горячей волной с головы до пят, вот теперь хотелось гвардейца, именно его — всего и сразу.  
  
— Не будешь ли мне должен еще больше, Дженсен? — промурлыкал Джаред, и тот, рыкнув, сдернул камизу через голову, оставшись обнаженным. Оттолкнул Джареда, прошелся по комнате, ничуть не смущаясь наготы, опустился на кровать, слегка раздвинув бедра, и вызывающе вскинул подбородок.  
  
Шутки шутить резко расхотелось. Джаред в два шага оказался на кровати, попутно избавившись от стеганки, оседлал бедра Дженсена, пристраиваясь точно членом к члену. Осторожно прошелся по перевязи кончиками пальцев — хорошо поработали лекари, ни пятнышка крови ни проступило — и наконец прижался губами к губам. Эль и мед, сладко.  
  
— Сладкий, — бормотнул Джаред вслух, прежде чем ворваться в горячий рот языком.  
  
Дженсен застонал, вскидывая бедра.  
  
Он был как буря весной, злой, страстный, безудержный. Царапал короткими ногтями, сжимал до синяков, бился в руках и стонал сдавленно — сдерживаясь, но не умолкая ни на миг. Джаред помнил о ране, одергивал себя то и дело, но Дженсен, кажется, про нее и думать забыл. Вспомнил лишь, когда головка Джареда уткнулась в сухое отверстие: просунул кончики пальцев под перевязь, морщась, наскреб целебной мази и коснулся себя между ягодиц.   
  
— Ах ты, — захлебнулся восхищением Джаред.   
  
Дженсен явно знал лучше него, что делать: сам направлял, подстраивался, чтобы удобнее было, рычал, подгоняя, и пришпоривал пятками ягодицы. Ни одна женщина не стискивала нутром так восхитительно туго, ни одна шлюха не отдавалась так самозабвенно. Дженсен срывался на хрип стонами, терся об живот твердым членом, сочась скользкими каплями, лихорадочно шарил руками по телу Джареда и держал взгляд взглядом, не отводя глаза и, кажется, даже не моргая.   
  
Джаред зарылся пальцами в чистые мягкие пряди, заставляя откинуть голову, прикусил нежную кожу на шее и ускорился, вбиваясь со всей дури. Он чувствовал его изнутри и снаружи, тонул в его запахе, метил собой с неожиданной одержимостью — и все равно Дженсена было мало. Низ живота скрутило судорогой удовольствия, и Джаред взвыл, отчасти от разочарования — слишком быстро, слишком! Втиснул руку между их животами и вляпался в мокрое. Дженсен подрагивал под ним, хрипло дыша, и упирался руками в грудь, в явном намерении оттолкнуть, не дожидаясь, пока Джаред полностью придет в себя.  
  
— Куда? — возмутился Джаред. Нет, так рано он со своим трофеем расставаться не собирался.   
  
Он выпустил Дженсена из кровати, когда сквозь ставни полился бледный свет, а на перевязи проступили красные пятна. В Джареде не осталось ни капли семени, но когда Дженсен склонился над брошенной на пол одеждой, от вида покрасневших ягодиц и припухшего, блестящего отверстия Джареда накрыло по новой. Возможно, если бы ноги Дженсена не подкашивались так явно, пока он собирал по комнате свое имущество, Джаред вжал бы его носом в матрас еще разок.   
  
— Прощай, наемник, — тихо сказал Дженсен у самой двери, не оборачиваясь. — Держись подальше.  
  
Джаред закатил глаза и перевернулся на живот, раскинув руки и ноги пошире. Упрямый гвардейский осел, он бы еще прикинулся, будто остался недоволен.  
  
***  
  
В чернильных сумерках поздней осени огонь не согревал — Джаред почти засунул сапоги в костер и проверял то и дело, не плавится ли подошва. Путь подходил к концу, осталось лишь пересечь лес, а там уж до Колыбели Ветров рукой подать. Два полнолуния под краснеющим на горизонте небом — и даже обещанное золото не так манило вернуться в Белую Крепость, как возможность переждать Бурю за толстыми стенами.   
  
Вдалеке заухала сова, зашумели деревья. Ветер выл диким зверем, а Лагот, упоенно причавкивая, обсасывал кроличью косточку.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш! — Джаред пнул его по голени. — Тихо! Там кто-то есть.  
  
Лагот застыл, Хакон оказался на ногах вмиг, будто и не спал. Джаред приложил палец к губам, до боли всматриваясь в черное кружево голых ветвей. Хлопанье крыльев и едва слышный хруст разрешили последние сомнения, и лязг обнаженных клинков вспорол тревожный лесной шепот. Джаред глазами сделал знак Лаготу: «Остаешься охранять», кивнул Хакону, указывая двумя пальцами в сторону приближающейся опасности.  
  
Они не прошли и десяти ярдов, как несколько фигур отделились от черной массы деревьев и двинулись навстречу. Джаред насчитал четверых, расслабленно замер, опустив меч и готовясь к обманному выпаду, а затем лунный свет отразился от начищенных лат.  
  
— Тьфу ты, — сплюнул Хакон. — Свои. Гвардия.  
  
Гвардия никогда в понимании Джареда не относилась к «своим», но хотелось надеяться, в этот раз они на одной стороне.  
  
— Что вы делаете в Гнилом лесу? — выступил вперед один из них. Голос из-под шлема звучал приглушенно, глаз было не разглядеть.  
  
— Что королевская гвардия делает так далеко от дома? — вопросом на вопрос вернул Джаред, заткнув палец за пояс.  
  
— Именем короля приказано вернуть Хэварта Фрея в Белую Крепость. Он с вами?  
  
— Странно, — протянул Джаред. — Именем короля нам приказано доставить его в Колыбель Ветров. Как же быть с эдакой незадачей?  
  
Он расслышал тихий щелчок спускового механизма и упал на колени за миг до того, как над головой просвистела арбалетная стрела. Хакон поймал свою грудью. За спиной раздался пронзительный крик мальчишки Фрея и звон стали.   
  
— Какого черта! — выругался Джаред, вскакивая на ноги и в два прыжка оказываясь нос к носу с нападавшими. Ушел от очередной стрелы, в развороте полоснув по горлу одного гвардейца и рубанув по коленям другого, лягнул наступавшего сбоку и резко метнулся в сторону, не видя опасности, но чуя ее сзади.   
  
Удача сдавала перед численным превосходством, поражение было лишь вопросом времени. В прорези очередного шлема сверкнули знакомые зеленые глаза, кулак в стальной перчатке стремительно понесся навстречу, и под предсмертный хрип Лагота за спиной над Джаредом сомкнулась тьма.  
  
Прийти в себя на этом свете оказалось приятной неожиданностью. Пахло сеном и лошадиным навозом, под воротник набилась сухая трава. Совсем рядом ворочались, чавкали, похрюкивали. Голова гудела пустым медным тазом, скула опухла и кровоточила. Сквозь щели в дощатых стенах тянуло сквозняком, и хоть пробуждение явно не относилось к лучшим в жизни Джареда, оно сулило шанс дожить до тех, что похуже. А значит — удача все еще оставалась с Предвестником.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в хлев бочком, прижимая к груди тряпичный сверток, протиснулась девчушка с чумазым лицом и копной нечесаных волос. Закрывать глаза и притворяться спящим было поздно, оставалось надеяться, смерть не придет от рук ребенка — они все-таки не в Белой Крепости.   
  
Девочка шла к Джареду целую вечность, замирая после каждого шага, словно ожидая, что на нее вот-вот набросятся и разорвут на куски.   
  
— Ты ко мне? — тихо спросил он, не выдержав. — Извини, но если я сейчас не отолью — сдохну.  
  
Сверток метко полетел прямо в развороченную скулу, Джаред едва успел поймать — и только грязные пятки в дверном проеме сверкнули. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги и доковыляв до угла хлева, Джаред со стоном блаженства облегчился прямо там, и принялся изучать подарок.   
  
В свертке нашлись фляга, чистый лоскут, странный вязкий комок в листе лопуха и ломоть хлеба. Джаред успел крепко призадуматься, прежде чем память наконец смилостивилась и подсунула последнее, что он видел, прежде чем вырубиться. Улыбаться, оказывается, тоже было больно.  
  
Вязкий комок пах травами — Джаред сумел распознать только аир и тысячелистник. Улегся обратно в сено, осторожно распределил грязно-бурую кашицу по скуле и, щедро глотнув из фляги, чуть не подавился: не вода — настой, горький и мерзкий. Переборов первый порыв выплюнуть, Джаред усилием воли отправил гадкое пойло в желудок. Самые страшные яды безвкусны, а то и обманчиво сладки, так отвратительно вязать на языке могло лишь лекарство. Джаред закусил его хлебом — неожиданно свежим и мягким — и то ли от усталости, то ли от коварной настойки вскоре задремал снова.  
  
Чутье сработало раньше головы: пальцы сомкнулись на чужом горле, тело рвануло вперед и вверх. Окончательно Джаред проснулся, уже скрутив незваного гостя и вдавив его мордой в холодную землю.  
  
— Простого «спасибо» хватило бы, — сдавленно выговорил тот.  
  
Джаред медленно ослабил хватку, узнав голос, приподнялся, давая возможность Дженсену перевернуться под ним на спину. В темноте было ни черта не разглядеть, а жаль — хотелось проверить, настолько ли он красив, насколько уверяла память, не собрал ли лицом новых шрамов. Так ли хорош, как полгода назад, когда Джаред не выпускал его из рук всю ночь, не в силах насытиться.  
  
— Ты меня не убил, гвардеец. Я был настолько неотразим?  
  
Дженсен тихо фыркнул под ним. Раскрытые ладони легли на бедра, медленно поползли выше, к паху.  
  
— И это все, что тебя интересует?  
  
Джаред призадумался ненадолго.  
  
— Прямо сейчас — да, — сообщил честно.  
  
Тихий смех Дженсена отозвался тяжестью внизу живота. Тело среагировало разом, несмотря на накопившуюся усталость и пульсирующую болью скулу; то ли настой чудодейственным оказался, то ли — Дженсен.  
  
— Лучше у меня не случалось, — неожиданно ответил тот, и Джаред замер от обезоруживающей откровенности. Дженсен дал ему время переварить, затем хмыкнул: — А вот ты мне должен. Или Предвестник сам себе списывает долги?  
  
— Как придется, — ухмыльнулся Джаред здоровой стороной лица, уже скидывая с плеч меховую накидку. Встал, протягивая руку Дженсену. — Поднимешься? Я подстелю. Или предпочитаешь лошадиный навоз?  
  
— Да ты в душе рыцарь.  
  
Лишь накидка коснулась земли, как Джаред полетел сверху, едва успев подставить руки, чтобы не врезаться многострадальной физиономией. Дженсен навалился сверху, проезжаясь по телу всем телом, уже тяжело дыша. Куснул за ухо, огладил плечи, стиснул коленями бедра и с ощутимым усилием заставил себя оторваться, чтобы избавиться от одежды. С кожаными доспехами и стеганкой Джареда он справился быстро, потом ему, видимо, надоело. Едва расшнуровав штаны, он сдернул их на бедра Джареда, задрал рубаху, опалив дыханием поясницу. Джаред завел руку назад и крепко перехватил запястье.  
  
— Не насухо.  
  
— Обижаешь, наемник.  
  
Сзади зашуршала ткань, что-то тихо булькнуло. Дженсен сполз на коленях ниже, подставляя зад Джареда морозному сквозняку, и коснулся входа скользкими пальцами.  
  
— У нас мало времени, — шепнул он с явным сожалением, разминая Джареда, втирая в него — мазь? Масло? Джаред предпочел не спрашивать. Слишком много сил уходило на то, чтобы лежать смирно, не напрягаться. — Мы выдвигаемся на рассвете.  
  
— Заткнись, гвардеец, — выдавил из себя усмешку Джаред. — Заткнись и сделай своим хорошеньким ртом что-нибудь полезное.  
  
Дженсен рыкнул и вогнал в него два пальца — Джареда не подбросило лишь из-за тяжести сверху.  
  
— Давай, наемник, поостри еще. — Пальцы провернулись внутри. — Что, не тянет уже?  
  
— Ты тянешь. Время, которого нет. — Джаред предпочитал боль ожиданию боли. А ее стоило ждать, судя по тому, как пекло зад от одних пальцев.   
  
Дженсен среагировал на подначку, навалился крепче, направил себя внутрь. Джаред невольно задержал вдох — и ничего не случилось.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Дженсен, просунув свободную руку под грудь Джареда. — Ты как?  
  
— Ты меня с девкой спутал? Не разводи сопли.  
  
— Это твой долг — мне. Как захочу, так его отдавать и будешь.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя умолять меня отодрать, гвардеец, даже и не мечтай.  
  
— Может, в другой раз, — согласился Дженсен и надавил головкой на туго сжатый вход.  
  
Он был до воя осторожен, до одури, нечестно нежен. Джаред извивался и сыпал ругательствами, но Дженсен опускался в него по дюйму, кусал шею, крепко держал поперек груди, вминая в себя. Прижался бедрами к ягодицам, поерзал, устраиваясь, и выдохнул в ухо:  
  
— Не бойся, Предвестник, я никому не скажу, что я у тебя первый.  
  
И чуть переместился, выбивая из глаз Джареда искры. Он даже ответить не смог толком, только шумно всосал воздух и гулко сглотнул. Поддал бедрами назад в молчаливой просьбе: еще раз. Сделай так еще.  
  
И Дженсен сделал. Снова, и снова, пока Джаред не растерял последние слова, пока не истаял морской пеной на песке. Если раньше мелькала мысль, что самые дорогие шлюхи не шли с Дженсеном ни в какое сравнение, теперь он знал это наверняка.  
  
— Как? — попытался спросить он, но голос подвел. Дженсен молча протянул флягу, но Джаред не спешил ее брать.  
  
— Вода, — даже не видя ничего в кромешной тьме, следовало догадаться, что гвардеец усмехается.  
  
Джаред жадно выхлебал половину, утер губы и, вернув флягу, попробовал второй раз:  
  
— Как ты меня спас? Где мы?   
  
— Отослал остальных в деревню. Сказал, приберусь и приеду следом. Взвалил твою бессознательную тушу на коня — та еще работенка, надо сказать, — ну, и привез.  
  
— В деревню, — уточнил Джаред.  
  
— Да.  
  
— То есть где-то в соседнем кабаке затаилась твоя веселая братия, готовая в любой момент перерезать мне горло?  
  
— Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, Предвестник, — в голосе Дженсена слышалась улыбка. — И я слишком много. В отличие от них. Мы свое дело сделали, мы возвращаемся домой. И, кстати, Джаред…  
  
— Что?  
  
Дженсен молчал так долго, что Джаред понял еще прежде, чем тот сказал:  
  
— Тебе в столицу нельзя.  
  
— Я догадался. Что за бедлам с мальчишкой Фреем?  
  
— Он королевский бастард. Король отдал приказ тайком, королева узнала и разъярилась. Бедный малый. Я надеялся, мы не успеем. Лучше тебе не знать.   
  
Разъяренная женщина у власти — к беде, не надо быть Предвестником, чтобы предсказать катастрофу. Джаред бы поставил последние деньги на то, что король Робб скоропостижно скончается и Белая Крепость утонет в крови мятежа, измен и войны за трон. И правда, стоит держаться подальше.  
  
— Лучше не знать, — согласился он. Помолчал. — Вы не должны были оставлять свидетелей.  
  
— Не должны.  
  
— Я не спрашивал.  
  
— Ну, а я все равно ответил.  
  
— Мы в любом случае квиты.  
  
— Квиты, — усмехнулся Дженсен, поднимаясь. Зашуршал тканью, приводя одежду в порядок. — Куда ты пойдешь?  
  
— На запах еды и звон монет. Тебе с того что, гвардеец? Ты-то вернешься в Белую Крепость.  
  
— Не так много мест, где можно скрыться, когда королева — твоя двоюродная сестра.  
  
Джаред промолчал. Такого и врагу не пожелаешь.   
  
— Дождись полдня и иди в Колыбель Ветров. Или на восток, или где там звенит золото. Принеси туда беду, Предвестник. Может, в Белой Крепости ее станет меньше.  
  
— Вас, Эклзов, с детства учат пафосным речам, а, Дженсен? — Джаред рывком поднялся на ноги, поймал его за шею и притянул в первый за эту встречу поцелуй. Дженсен качнулся в объятие, вцепился в плечи так, словно не собирался разжимать пальцы никогда, и ворвался в рот языком. Он отстранился, лишь когда снаружи закричал петух, оттолкнул Джареда, будто не сам только что за него держался не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
  
— Нет, наемник. Думаю, это врожденное.  
  
— Иди, гвардеец.  
  
Тьма стремительно рассеивалась, все еще смазывая черты лица, но уже позволяя разглядеть отросшие волосы, ничуть не изменившийся упрямый взгляд и сжатые в полоску губы. Дженсен кивнул, прищурившись, словно тоже рассматривал Джареда, стараясь запомнить до мелочей, затем развернулся и твердо зашагал прочь.  
  
— Не сдохни, — искренне пожелал Джаред в широкую спину.  
  
***  
  
В облаках цвели багровые розы, рваные тучи разматывали языки воронок к земле, пробуя пыль, и издевательски втягивали их обратно. Будто владыка небес никак не мог определиться, разыгрывать свою партию или нет, а может, просто забавлялся, держа в плену солнце.  
  
Джаред огладил смуглый бок обнаженной красотки, положил на нежный живот монету. Девица хихикнула, монета исчезла. Стройные ножки начали соблазнительно медленно раздвигаться.   
  
— Предвестник! — гаркнули снаружи, и полог палатки бесцеремонно отъехал в сторону. — К сэру Эйрику. Сейчас.  
  
Почтительность окружающих не прилагалась к новому статусу. Джаред с сожалением сдвинул ноги девицы, похлопал по круглой коленке:  
  
— Жди здесь, — и подтянул штаны.  
  
Та кивнула с улыбкой, глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Джаред со вздохом выкарабкался в ставшие привычными сумерки. Когда вернется, как пить дать — не обнаружит ни ее, ни серебреника.   
  
— Чего ему?  
  
— Особая охрана, — ухмыльнулся личный посыльный северного правителя. — Для особого гостя.  
  
Колыбель Ветров выдвинулась к Белой Крепости, не успело дотлеть брошенное в огонь известие о скоропостижной смерти короля. Стоило внимать народной молве, поверить в свой дар — все случилось, как и предсказывал Джаред. Впрочем, он ничего не стал бы менять, даже если б мог: война наемнику всегда на руку, а эта заваруха, к тому же, принесла Джареду особую должность, щедрую плату и палатку в единоличное пользование — последние три полнолуния в северной столице он времени зря не терял. С такими условиями можно пережить Бурю и в пути.  
  
Стражники перед шатром сэра Эйрика расступились, пропустили Джареда и сомкнулись за его спиной. В полумраке расписанного серебром и зеленью полога заседал за столом узкий совет, спиной к Джареду стоял королевский гвардеец, и еще не разглядев золотистых волос, еще не встретившись лицом к лицу, Джаред знал, кто он и что с ним потребуют сделать.  
  
Он шел, расправив плечи, будто хозяин, а не плененный враг. Походный доспех с искусно выгравированным гербом Эклзов на груди сидел на Дженсене как влитой, массивные наплечники утяжеляли стройную фигуру. Щегольски расшитая под чешую сюркотта спускалась до середины икр, а плотную накидку Джаред набросил на обвитые цепью запястья. Сэр Эйрик мудро решил не посвящать всю армию в свои планы. Вот и славно, одного Джареда достаточно.  
  
— Эклзы растеряли остатки разума, послав тебя сюда одного?  
  
Они углублялись в лагерь, Джаред мысленно просчитывал траекторию, обмениваясь ненужными приветствиями с воинами Колыбели. Дженсен шагал, гордо вскинув голову, и нынче каждая собака наверняка знала его в лицо.   
  
— Одного? Мои две дюжины сопровождающих уже скармливают вашим свиньям. А то ты не знаешь.  
  
— Меня не тревожат по пустякам, я нынче важная птица.  
  
— Нам доложили, вас двадцать тысяч. Вас от силы две.  
  
— Обман противника — важное оружие на войне, Дженсен. Добавь в свод правил «Как править королевством и не сдохнуть в первые месяцы» и с сестрицей поделись. Сколько вас?  
  
— Один из пунктов в моем своде правил — «не разглашать военные тайны врагу».  
  
— Тебе не дадут вернуться, ты понимаешь? — Джаред скосил глаза. Дженсен беспечно улыбался краем рта.  
  
— М-мхм.  
  
— Сколько вас?  
  
— Тысяча.  
  
— Отлично. Сейчас мы зайдем в палатку и будешь делать, что я скажу. Ясно?  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас? Да ты похотливое животное.  
  
— А то ты не знаешь, — передразнил Джаред, остановившись, и несильно встряхнул его за плечо. Краем глаза он уже углядел следующую за ними чуть поодаль охрану. — Ты понял меня, гвардеец? Делай, что я скажу.  
  
Дженсен кивнул.  
  
Составленный наспех в уме план сработал, как тщательно отлаженный арбалет. Переодетый Дженсен ждал в тени обозначенного дуба, скрывая капюшоном лицо. Джаред зябко поежился, без мехового плаща тепло стремительно покидало тело. Если он рассчитал правильно и тупоголовые вояки не догадаются обернуться и прощупать распоротую сзади ткань палатки, охрана обнаружит пропажу лишь наутро. Сбитое комом одеяло легко спутать в темноте со свернувшейся в комок фигурой, а кормить гостя Джаред отправится самолично.  
  
Удача, верная сестра, не изменила ему и теперь. Никто не смотрел в их сторону, никто не врезался в Дженсена, скрытого капюшоном по самый подбородок.   
  
— Налево, — тихо командовал Джаред, следуя по пятам. — Стой, жди. Жди… Направо, сейчас! — и Дженсен послушной тенью скользнул прямиком в его палатку.  
  
Девицы предсказуемо и след простыл — она наверняка уже скакала на чьем-то члене. Так или иначе, Джаред порадовался, что не пришлось избавляться от свидетелей — убивать шлюх не к добру.  
  
— Раздевайся, — велел он. — И спрячь свое добро подальше в углу. Я принесу одежду.  
  
Похабной шутки, полетевшей в спину, он не услышал, но что она прозвучала — знал наверняка.  
  
Он долго бродил по лагерю, отсвечивая лицом, смеялся с Брасами из Нотрфелла, чуть не подрался с громилой Канном. Чем больше людей его запомнят сегодня вечером — тем меньше шансов расстаться с головой, а к ней Джаред за двадцать три зимы как-никак успел привязаться. Оставив напоследок пустоте охраняемой палатки плошку с едой, Джаред демонстративно зевнул, похлопал по плечу стража и наконец отправился туда, где ждала его возможная причина казни.  
  
Потребовалась лишь пара мгновений, чтобы нашарить взглядом зарывшуюся в одеяло фигуру, но и их хватило, чтобы холодок продрал от макушки до пят. Джаред бросил ворох тряпья с эмблемами Колыбели Ветров на землю и сел на подстилку, откидывая одеяло.  
  
Полностью обнаженный Дженсен спал как младенец, будто не находился во вражеском лагере, где его собирались пытать, держать на цепи долгие месяцы и убить в итоге. Волосы разметались по плечам, и Джаред задумчиво потянул золотистую прядь, намереваясь разбудить. Дженсен всхрапнул и перевернулся на бок. Одеяло сползло, и, несмотря на опасность, несмотря на поставленные на кон жизни, тело предательски отозвалось на открывшийся вид. Джаред проглотил стон, провел раскрытой ладонью по широкой рельефной спине и с силой ущипнул круглую ягодицу. Это сработало.  
  
— Одевайся, — он поднял ком одежды и ткнул Дженсену в грудь, следом кинул припасенный на черный день кусок вяленой оленины. — Ешь. В полночь я проведу тебя до Болотной тропы, оттуда ты сам.   
  
— Ты им расскажешь, — хрипло со сна произнес Дженсен.  
  
— И тебе расскажу: мы выступим утром же.   
  
— Если мы не нападем раньше.  
  
— Уводи своих людей, Дженсен, будет бойня.   
  
— Ага, я слышал, такое случается на войне, — Дженсен отбросил одеяло полностью, похабно раскинул колени. — Говорят, королевский гвардеец стоит троих.  
  
— Королевская гвардия никогда не отличалась благоразумием, — Джаред с почти физически ощутимой болью заставил себя отвести взгляд. — Одевайся, черт бы тебя побрал! Тебе нужны силы.  
  
— Не ломайся, наемник, а если умрем завтра?  
  
Джаред одним движением опустился на Дженсена. От ощущения горячей кожи по плечам поползли мурашки, пересохшие губы нестерпимо хотелось облизать. Джаред повел носом, втягивая знакомый запах, лизнул щеку. Прошелся ладонями по груди вверх и ласково сомкнул их на горле Дженсена, сдавил крепко. Тот захрипел, вцепился в напряженные руки, безуспешно пытаясь отвоевать себе глоток воздуха.  
  
— Тебе не терпится? — зашептал Джаред, встряхивая его легонько. — Я прикончу тебя своими руками, если шанс выдастся, но сейчас ты должен бежать. Или, думаешь, лучше сидеть в собственном дерьме с выбитыми зубами и любоваться моей башкой на шесте? — он отпустил его и, резко поднявшись, отвернулся. — Одевайся. Немедленно. Нужно быть готовыми.  
  
Дженсен заткнул одеялом рот, прокашливаясь, отдышался и нехотя подчинился.   
  
— Теперь что?  
  
— Теперь отдыхай, тебе понадобятся силы. Я разбужу.  
  
Кажется, Дженсена удалось вразумить: он без возражений заворочался, устраиваясь. Джаред подождал, когда тот затихнет, улегся рядом и притянул, вминая в себя, горячее даже сквозь слои ткани тело. Вторую руку он неудобно подвернул под голову — вскоре, он знал, запястье затечет, а потом боль станет невыносимой. Хотя и так вряд ли вышло бы заснуть: сердце гнало кровь по венам, колотясь об лопатку Дженсена, азарт кружил голову. Опасность будоражила, предвкушение скорой битвы бродило внутри крепче эля. Джаред так и держал Дженсена, долго-долго, уткнувшись напряженным членом в его ягодицу, пока снаружи не стихли голоса и шаги, пока не пришло время выдвигаться.  
  
Бледный ломоть луны едва виднелся сквозь бурые облака. Слабый свет редких факелов лагеря остался позади, и Джаред шел почти вслепую, полностью доверившись чутью. Чернота заползала под веки, будто живая, Дженсен шагал за ним нога в ногу, след в след. Шорох жухлой травы сменился чавканьем грязи, означая: они на месте. Джаред обернулся, знал, что бесполезно, но невольно напряг глаза, вглядываясь в темное пятно — Дженсена.  
  
— Уводи своих людей, гвардеец. Ты мне должен, а с мертвеца много не спросишь.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, наемник, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Быть может, возвращать долги будет некому.  
  
Тянуло отправиться к себе и забыться крепким сном, пока не растолкают взашей. Вместо этого Джаред раздал оплеухи оцепеневшим в полусне стражам вокруг охраняемой палатки, поднял тревогу и завалился к сонному сэру Эйрику, нацепив выражение искреннего раскаяния на лицо.  
  
Они не успели выступить в путь: мутный рассвет разодрал звук горна, предупреждающий о приближении врага. Дженсен не шутил насчет нападения, предстояло узнать лишь, не наврал ли о количестве воинов. Топот копыт стремительно приближался, звенела сталь, командиры орали, раздавая приказы. Джаред выкатился из палатки, бормоча под нос проклятья, и тут же выбросил руку с мечом вверх, отражая удар. Он положил с полдюжины, прежде чем испещренное зазубринами, залитое кровью лезвие встретилось со знакомым, гравированным символами короля, клинком.  
  
— Всегда жалел, знаешь ли, что не случилось с тобой сразиться в настоящем бою, — поделился Джаред вместо приветствия.  
  
— Отчего же, а Гнилой лес? — вернул Дженсен, обрушивая на него серию ударов. Выспался, гад, однако. Джаред отступил под натиском, приноравливаясь к темпу противника, не нападая пока.  
  
— Это когда вас была дюжина на одного?   
  
Меч просвистел над головой: Джаред пригнулся и метким ударом по голени отправил Дженсена на землю.  
  
— Эй-эй, вас было трое, — тот перекатился, вскакивая на ноги, и снова бросился в атаку.  
  
— Это существенно меняет расклад.  
  
— Я понял, твоя мечта сбылась. Рад приложить руку, — Дженсен отвесил шутовской поклон, развернулся, уходя от удара, и щеку обожгло болью. Джаред разулыбался бешено и тут же вернул вдвойне: меч пропорол предплечье Дженсена, окрасив ткань красным. Тот едва заметил.  
  
Где-то вдалеке засвистели затейливой трелью, Дженсен встрепенулся, едва не напоровшись грудью на клинок, отбил впопыхах. К ним несся всадник, и Джаред развернулся, держа в поле зрения обоих, но Дженсен опустил меч и выдохнул почти с сожалением:  
  
— Прощай, наемник. — Поймал руку подоспевшего гвардейца и перекинул ногу через седло в прыжке.  
  
Джаред вытер перемазанное кровью лицо, уперся руками в колени, восстанавливая дыхание. Пора бы уже научиться говорить «до встречи».  
  
— Они отступают! — раздалось с обзорной вышки.  
  
Нехорошее предчувствие от слишком легкой победы не успело оформиться в полноценную мысль. Словно из ниоткуда перед Джаредом замаячило бледное вытянувшееся лицо посыльного, того самого, что провожал до шатра правителя.  
  
— А где сэр Эйрик?..  
  
***  
  
Привалившись к расписной колонне грязной стеганкой и прикрыв глаза, Джаред ловил губами солнце. Вайсонг, напившись крови воинов со всех концов материка, устало замер на выдохе, жизнь стала тревожно скучна: ни бури за последнюю дюжину полнолуний. Ничто не нарушало ленивого спокойствия восточной столицы, кроме разве что назойливого девичьего хихиканья.  
  
— Ты видела его, Сибил? Говорят, красив, как ангел. Думаешь, я ему понравлюсь? — высокий щебечущий голос неприятно терзал слух.   
  
— Брат королевы? Мечтай, девочка.  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся в бороду.   
  
— Он женится на дочери владыки! — вмешалась третья. — Я слышала, как торговка овощами трепала, будто Белая Крепость хочет скрепить союз с Пепельными Равнинами.  
  
— Подумаешь, я-то не замуж за него хочу, — снова визгливая.  
  
— А как же дочь Северного Лорда? — проигнорировала ее Сибил. — Ему же ее прочили в жены.  
  
Ответа не последовало, а первая девица упрямо завела свою волынку:  
  
— Я знаю, как проскользнуть в гостевые покои, я могла бы…  
  
— Угомонись, ему до тебя нет дела. Они бывали здесь задолго до смерти короля Робба, к нему Джемма наведывалась, денег не собиралась брать. Не знаю уж, что там вышло, но она ни словечка не проронила про его… — хихикнула та, что не Сибил. — А значит, не видала. А если уж он и Джемму не захотел...  
  
— Сколько ему зим-то было, пятнадцать? — голос визгливой вонзился в ухо занозой, взяв совершенно немыслимую ноту.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш! Разоралась. Около того, но что же, какой юнец откажется…  
  
Прямо над головой воздух задрожал переливчатым звоном колоколов.   
  
— Едут!  
  
Чинно ступали белоснежные кони королевской семьи, одаривающей жителей Пепельных Равнин безразличными кивками. Джаред, без труда расчистивший локтями путь к первым рядам, едва пригнулся вместе с провалившейся в глубоком поклоне толпой. Слегка повернул голову, чтобы выцепить из череды унылой знати знакомое лицо.   
  
Дженсен его не видел: слепо смотрел строго перед собой. Волосы казались короче, чем в первую их встречу, лоб расчерчивала привычная складка, а парадные доспехи сияли ярче солнца, вызывая непреодолимое желание вывалять их владельца в грязи. Джаред выпрямился всего на миг, рискуя получить древком от охранника, но Дженсен, точно почуяв, успел опустить глаза.  
  
Он мог его и не узнать — больше года прошло с их последней встречи. Но Джаред был уверен — как в чужой беде и своей шальной удаче: Дженсен узнал.  
  
Пир по случаю монаршего визита шел третий день; вся знать, хмельная вусмерть, копошилась в замке, простой люд набился в крепость, надеясь, что перепадет — кому медяк по пьяной милости, кому — потрогать королевскую мантию.   
  
Джаред наслаждался тишиной и спокойствием за пределами городских стен. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, негромко журчал ручей, едва шуршала трава под приближающимися шагами. Рука медленно поползла к рукояти меча по привычке, и Джаред запрокинул голову, щурясь на темную против света фигуру.  
  
— Я уж думал, ты от меня бегаешь — не хочешь долг отдавать.  
  
Перевернутый вверх тормашками Дженсен оглянулся на стены крепости, неторопливо изучил окрестности. В вороте неброского котарди проглядывала простая рубаха, никаких эмблем Эклзов — кое-кому явно не хотелось привлекать внимание.  
  
— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — произнес наконец Дженсен, опускаясь на траву рядом. — Я думал, ты остался в Колыбели Ветров.  
  
— Что мне там было делать? К слову, о Колыбели — не ожидал, что сэр Эйрик вернется целиком, я ставил максимум на голову.  
  
— «Милосердием ужасаем», — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Таков, говорят в народе, настоящий девиз дома Эклзов.  
  
Время его красило, словно вытачивало линии: четкие — вдоль скул, едва различимые — от уголков глаз. Ладони зачесались от желания потрогать, проверить, изменился ли на ощупь. Дженсен, словно мысли прочел, перекатился на бок, ближе, коснулся шрама, рассекающего бровь Джареда.  
  
— Обзавелся вот во времена Бури, — пояснил Джаред, не двигаясь усилием воли.  
  
— Этим тоже? — Дженсен слегка дернул за отросшую бороду.  
  
— Не нравится?  
  
Глубокая тень промелькнула на дне зеленых глаз, будто приглашением. Тело среагировало само: Джаред рывком прижался к Дженсену, опрокидывая того на спину, вминаясь всем телом. Куснул приоткрытые в стоне губы, нетерпеливо рванул ремень. Распахнул котарди, выдрав пуговицу, и облапил обнажившийся торс раскрытыми ладонями, задирая рубаху. Потерся лицом о подрагивающий плоский живот, лизнул вверх до солнечного сплетения и отстранился, разглядывая. Гладкая, сливочная кожа, не тронутая злым южным солнцем, не загрубевшая от холода. Короткий рубец змеился по правому боку рваным росчерком — Джаред попробовал его на вкус, солоноватый от пота, рельефный. Спросил полуутвердительно:  
  
— Мое?   
  
— Твое, — признал Дженсен на выдохе. Он очень старался лежать смирно, не выдавать, как нравится ему, что творят руки, губы, язык Джареда. Получалось у него дерьмово.  
  
— Ну же, гвардеец, — Джаред опустил руку вниз и небрежно сжал его сквозь штаны. — Я вот-вот поверю, что ты ничуточки не скучал. Или твой новый наемник не дает тебе спуску?  
  
Дженсен рассмеялся тихо, отмер наконец, выгнувшись в раскрытые ладони. Резко толкнул Джареда и перекатился на него, сдавив коленями бедра. Наклонился к самому уху, задевая губами мочку:  
  
— У меня никого не было после тебя.  
  
От мучительно нахлынувшего возбуждения стало сложно дышать.  
  
— Врешь, — каркнул Джаред, лишь чтобы потянуть время, чуя правду.  
  
Дженсен хмыкнул, нырнул рукой в его штаны. Мозолистая от рукояти меча ладонь обернулась вокруг члена плотно, сладко. Ногами Дженсен бесстыдно сдавил бедро Джареда, давая почувствовать сквозь слои чертовой ткани, как твердо у него в паху.  
  
— Возьми, — задохнулся Джаред. — Возьми меня в рот.  
  
Рука стиснула крепче, горячий ствол проехался по бедру.  
  
— Фу-у, — протянул Дженсен в ухо. — Ни за что. От тебя разит, наемник.  
  
— Я мылся в ручье! — оскорбился Джаред.  
  
— Месяц назад? — большой палец жестко прошелся по головке, и Джареда встряхнуло.  
  
— Всего неделю! Ох, боги, ты...  
  
— Я, — согласился Дженсен и вопреки своим же словам соскользнул вниз, сменяя жесткую хватку ладони шелковым влажным жаром рта. Джаред взвыл, сгреб в кулак золотые пряди, вжимая наследника самого большого состояния в королевстве себе между ног. Это стоило всех сокровищ.  
  
Он знал, что делает, высокородный сукин сын. Знал, как заставить Джареда задержать дыхание и дрожать на самой грани, дразнил бессовестно. Надевался ртом, как перчаткой, сжимался горлом вокруг головки. Он терся об Джареда как сумасшедший, не сдерживаясь, не стесняясь, и когда он замер, застонав-завибрировав вокруг члена, все тело скрутило сладкой судорогой, а звезды высыпали на небо раньше времени.  
  
Откатившись, Дженсен распластался по траве, на светлых штанах его расползалось темное пятно. Хорошо, котарди, если застегнуть на оторванную пуговицу, прикрывал пах. Но лучше бы не застегивать: встрепанный, раскрасневшийся, с обнаженной грудью — Дженсен был хорош настолько, что Джареду хотелось его снова прямо сейчас.  
  
— У тебя и правда никого не было, — признал он, поднимаясь на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть.  
  
На губах Дженсена блуждала полуулыбка, складка меж бровей наконец разгладилась, и если бы не коротко обрезанные волосы, он выглядел точь-в-точь, как в первую их встречу. Думать о мужской красоте и тем более облекать подобные мысли в слова было непривычно, и Джаред не думал: он просто смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, и глазам все равно не хватало.   
  
В этот раз Дженсен говорил много, словно плотину прорвало. О том, о чем Джаред знал и догадывался, о том, о чем и не думал даже. О заключенном Белой Крепостью союзе с Колыбелью и отплывающих из Бирюзовой Гавани за Край кораблях. О не склонившихся во времена Бури головах лордов, гниющих на пиках крепостной стены. О неизбежной свадьбе с принцессой Пепельных Равнин: отец желал, чтобы Дженсен ушел из гвардии и подмял под себя Восток наследниками. Когда его голос стих, уже догорел закат, вечер нагнал прохлады. Дженсен поднялся на ноги, порыв ветра вздул рубаху за его спиной крыльями.  
  
— А ты, Предвестник? Останешься здесь? Вернешься в столицу? Где нынче звенят монеты?  
  
— Не знаю, гвардеец, — лениво потянулся Джаред. — Восток меня не ждет, принцессу в жены не дают.   
  
— Так что будешь делать? — неожиданные настойчивость и серьезность Дженсена забавляли. Хотелось его растормошить, расслабить. Джаред поправил меч в ножнах, застегнул пояс и заложил за него большие пальцы.  
  
— Ну, возможно, приду к тебе позже и оттрахаю так, что ты в седле не сможешь держаться наутро.  
  
Кривая улыбка Дженсена выдала его с потрохами — Джаред едва дождался ночи.  
  
По пути к гостевым покоям не встретилось ни одного стража, договорился ли Дженсен с ними или убил всех и сложил горкой в углу — Джареда не интересовало. Ладони горели, помня прикосновения к гладкой коже, ноги сами несли вперед. Дверь отворил Дженсен в тех же грязных штанах — и только. Джаред сглотнул, протянул руки — и поймал воздух. За спиной щелкнул замок, в спину слегка подтолкнули.  
  
— Я не шутил, наемник, насчет запаха. Так что придержи коней и раздевайся.  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся. Послушно сбросил на пол один предмет одежды за другим, не отводя взгляда от Дженсена — тот смотрел в ответ, разомкнув губы. Небольшой бассейн, от поверхности которого поднимался пар, Джаред толком не разглядел: лишь почувствовал, как босые ступни жарко облизала влага, а затем его подлой подсечкой окунули в воду, и пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы брызги не попали в глаза. Ладони легли на плечи, направляя к ступеньке, нажали приглашением-приказом: сиди. Пальцы коснулись подбородка, легонько подталкивая, и Джаред, подчинившись, откинул голову назад. Он не видел, но ощущал кожей контраст прохладных плиточек под плечами и затылком, теплых — на дне. Тихий плеск единственный выдавал близость Дженсена; аромат неведанных трав, поднимающийся от поверхности, перебивал его запах. Что-то тихо стукнуло, шлепнуло, лица коснулась мягкая прохлада. Желание расслабиться, растечься по мозаичному бортику и позволить делать с собой все что вздумается, боролось с порывом схватить, скрутить, продавить под себя и взять — так, как самому угодно.  
  
— Не двигайся, — шепнул Дженсен, втирая пену в обросшие щеки, не оставляя выбора.  
  
С первым прикосновением лезвия член напрягся рывком, наливаясь кровью, будто не был и до того каменно-тверд. Близость острия к бьющейся на горле жилке непостижимым образом возбуждала все сильнее, как и сорванное дыхание Дженсена с вероятным орудием убийства в ладони. Однако его рука не дрогнула, бритва тщательно облизала кожу, не оставив ни царапины.   
  
Лицо казалось голым с непривычки, ладони ошпарили подбородок словно кипятком. Джаред вздрогнул, поворачивая голову, не успев решить — прильнуть или увернуться. Губ коснулись пальцы, и он бездумно приоткрыл рот, впуская их внутрь. Дженсен шумно всосал воздух. Джаред обхватил плотнее, втянул глубже, то лаская языком, то чуть прикусывая подушечки. Дженсен со стоном потянул назад и впихнул снова, подыгрывая, трахая рот Джареда. Он, судя по звукам, мог кончить вот так, пальцами, и Джаред бы проверил, да только солоноватый вкус исчез, плеснула вода и зашлепали по каменному полу босые ступни. Джаред наконец сполоснул лицо, промыл глаза и повернулся, ища пропажу.  
  
В комнате, помимо бассейна и роскошного хлама, находилась огромная кровать с мягкой на вид периной. Дженсен стоял рядом и ожидал то ли прелюдии, то ли бог знает чего — Джаред не озаботился спросить. Они утонули в перине, Дженсен, горячий-твердый-нежный-страстный, отзывался на каждое прикосновение, скользил ступнями по икрам, ладонями по плечам, и будь под спиной мерзлая земля — Джаред вряд ли заметил бы. Свет факелов ложился на светлую кожу медовыми мазками, отражался в россыпи мелких капелек на груди, и Джаред слизывал их, как одержимый, не желая пропустить ни одной. Дженсен комкал простыни и стонал в голос, нетерпеливо раздвигал ноги в бесстыдном приглашении, вскидывал бедра. Его отчаянное желание подстегивало все сделать наоборот — ну или по крайней мере по-своему. Джаред съехал вниз, собирая пятками складки простыни, обнял бедра Дженсена, устраивая его ноги у себя на плечах. И лизнул между раскрытых ягодиц — просто потому, что заманчиво розовело тугое отверстие, потому что захотелось. Дженсен застыл изваянием, даже дыхание задержал. Джаред внял молчаливой мольбе, погрузил язык внутрь насколько мог глубоко, легонько сдавил в горсти поджавшуюся мошонку. Сменил язык пальцами, и Дженсен забился, пытаясь вырваться.  
  
— Довольно! — попытался приказывать. — Хватит дразнить, перестань…  
  
— Имя, — подсказал Джаред, дотягиваясь пальцами глубже. — У меня есть имя.  
  
— Джаред, — тут же поднялся белый флаг. — Джаред, пожалуйста!  
  
— М-м-м, ты так сладко просишь. Не прекращай.  
  
Дженсен зарычал, начиная бороться всерьез, но легкое движение пальцев внутри — и из него будто кости вынули. Он со всхлипом обмяк, дернул бедрами, насаживаясь, член вздрогнул, приподнимаясь над животом. Джареду понравилось.  
  
— Вот так? — он повторил движение. — Этого хватит?  
  
Губы Дженсена шевельнулись, словно он хотел ответить и не смог, пришлось пробовать снова:  
  
— Хочу тебя всего, полностью. Мало…  
  
— Точно? — Джаред вынул пальцы и с силой вогнал снова, до самых костяшек, стараясь попасть под тем же углом. Дженсена выгнуло над кроватью. — А я хочу, чтобы ты кончил вот так, почувствовать, как ты сожмешься на моих пальцах. А потом, — он приподнялся, складывая Дженсена пополам, оказываясь лицом к лицу, — я буду полностью, весь — в тебе. Пока хватит сил. Пока ты не запросишь пощады. Как тебе такой план, гвардеец?  
  
Он увеличил темп, трахая Дженсена пальцами так быстро, что от напряжения начало сводить руку. Членораздельного ответа он не ждал: Дженсен закатил глаза и вздрогнул крупно, раз, другой, запульсировал внутри, как Джареду и хотелось.  
  
Он сводил с ума, податливый и покорный, яростный и страстный, он знал вперед Джареда, когда толкнуть и напасть сверху, когда расслабиться, доверившись. Обволакивал тугим теплом, истекая стонами; обжигал спину дыханием, вбиваясь сзади до боли и бешеного наслаждения. Джаред не мог оторваться — выливаясь в Дженсена, себе на живот, на жадно подставленный язык, выламываясь в сухом оргазме. Он чуял отчаяние Дженсена и невольно поддавался ему, хоть и не понимал — что страшного в Пепельных Равнинах, в принцессе-жене? Не станет же он первым в Вайсонге лордом, верным лишь своей леди; не станут они с Дженсеном видеться реже. Не будет никаких «они с Дженсеном», как и не было никогда, не существовало в реальности — только в мимолетном здесь и сейчас, и давай же, Дженсен, отдайся мне полностью, возьми сколько сможешь, пока есть время!  
  
Они успели вернуться в бассейн и испачкаться еще раз. Следовало уходить, пока не запели петухи, пока не пробудился город, но Джаред лежал рядом с Дженсеном, в полудреме водя по его груди кончиками пальцев, и все пытался разобраться в путаном предчувствии.   
  
— Тебе пора, Предвестник, — тихо произнес Дженсен, не размыкая глаз. — Не приходи больше.  
  
Джаред вынул себя рывком из сонного блаженства. Оделся, привычно проверил, легко ли скользит меч в ножнах. Тянуло повернуться, взглянуть еще раз, но Джаред не стал: тем тяжелее будет перешагнуть порог.  
  
— До встречи, гвардеец, — хрипло сказал он.   
  
Дженсен молчал так долго, что Джаред положил руку на ключ и, уже проворачивая его в дверной скважине, едва расслышал за спиной:  
  
— Прощай, Джаред.  
  
***  
  
Корабль отплывал наутро. Пришлось искать, где остановиться — и проклясть отдаленность Бирюзовой Гавани от столицы: в постоялых дворах и свободного сарая не нашлось, а слухи о Предвестнике досюда не долетели, и россказни о Беде, послушной его слову, не помогли. Джаред лениво подумывал ввязаться в драку в трактире, чтобы проредить ряды постояльцев, но в итоге просто отправился шляться по улицам, чтобы скоротать время.  
  
Он ни на что не походил, этот город, ни на мрачные неприступные крепости Севера, ни на затейливые постройки Востока. Он будто забыл, что является частью Вайсонга, будто тянулся за Край. Дома громоздились вдоль улиц в порядке, понятном одному богу и, может быть, самим жителям Бирюзовой Гавани; замок лордов, почти не возвышаясь над уровнем города, отличался от прочих строений лишь синим цветом крыш.   
  
Сейчас город наводнили путники со всего материка: угрюмые воины с помеченными войной лицами, сироты из разграбленных деревень, иногда целые семьи, не ищущие лучшей жизни, но бегущие от ставшей совсем невозможной. Джаред лишь чудом, невероятной своей удачей, раздобыл пропуск на корабль на следующий день: люди ждали своей очереди месяцами.   
  
Уже в сумерках он свернул в трактир — уж если и ночевать на улице, хоть не на пустой желудок и трезвую голову. Мальчишка, помощник хозяина, пронесся мимо, на мгновение лишь задержав на Джареде взгляд — похожий на давно забытый — и не забываемый — до острого укола под ложечкой. Джаред опустился на скамью, злясь на себя, на дурное сердце, принимавшееся стучать быстрей каждый раз, как мерещилось знакомое в чужих лицах.  
  
В последнюю их ночь в Пепельных Равнинах, выйдя из покоев Дженсена, Джаред сел на коня и мчал прочь, пока тот не встал на дыбы. Назойливые мысли не шли из головы, все возвращались к утопавшему в мягких перинах Дженсену, страстному, отчаянному, по-идиотски преданному.  
  
Джаред не видел его с тех пор.  
  
Парень грохнул на стол дымящуюся миску и кружку с элем, плеснув через край. Джаред поймал его за руку, оскалился.  
  
— Аккуратнее, мальчик.  
  
Даже брови он хмурил так же. Скривил губы, буркнул:  
  
— А то что? — и посмотрел Джареду в глаза.  
  
Позже, втрахивая его в плешивый матрас, Джаред не понимал, как мог хотя бы на мгновение, пусть в полумраке, подумать, что тот похож на его гвардейца. Слишком тощий, мальчишка стонал слишком высоко, слишком покорный, когда должен был дать отпор, слишком… не Дженсен. Джаред закончил рукой, зажмуриваясь до боли в веках и гоняя в голове эхом: «У меня не было никого после тебя…»  
  
Чтоб тебе гореть в аду, гвардеец.  
  
До Джареда доходили обрывки слухов — союз Востока с Белой Крепостью провалился, когда выяснилось о беременности Пепельной принцессы: папаша Эклз отменил помолвку. Не прошло и полугода, как того убили в постели собственные стражи и смута покатилась снежным комом. Мира, созданного сталью и кровью, хватило ненадолго, и со свержением Эклзов столицу поглотил мрак.  
  
Джаред никогда не верил, что Дженсен погиб — об этом трубили бы во всех концах материка — но как его не видели мертвым, так не видели и живым. Еще до того, как стало ясно, что Эклзов не намерены держать в заложниках, Джаред в кратковременном помутнении рассудка рванул в столицу — лишь затем, чтобы развернуть коня, узрев разрушенные башни замка и жирный дым, коптящий небо. Дженсен мог укрываться в лесах, мог примкнуть к вольным — или отправиться к бывшим союзникам, присягнуть Лордам на верность и сохранить себе жизнь. А мог, куда вероятнее, сдохнуть от отравленной стрелы или любым другим способом, на которые не скупился Вайсонг. Но чутье упрямо твердило другое, щекоча-раздражая бесполезной уверенностью: он выжил. Морочило голову, заставляя вглядываться в лица, прислушиваться к сплетням, гнало вперед.  
  
За Краем, говорили, царят свободные нравы, а Джаред устал бегать.  
  
Питер — так звали мальчишку-помощника — хоть на что-то сгодился: свернулся на подстилке калачиком, уступив Джареду свою кровать. Не составило труда догадаться, что он с куда большим удовольствием разделил бы ее с Джаредом, но Бирюзовая Гавань, как бы она ни пыжилась, все еще не переместилась за Край, и парень боялся попасться хозяину на глаза.  
  
Рассвет красил светлые стены домов в розоватый цвет, первые лучи лишь тронули сиреневую дымку, как Джаред уже шагал к морю. Его корабль стоял на якоре, в лодке томились люди, рвавшиеся попасть в другой, незнакомый мир. Джаред занял последнее место и вскоре ступил на палубу, мягко покачивающуюся под ногами.  
  
Солнце уже почти поднялось в зенит, корабль наполнился гомоном, матросы сновали, мельтеша, но приказа отчаливать все не поступало. Что-то шло не так, и Джаред, взвинченный неизвестностью, разыскал капитана и хорошенько его встряхнул.   
  
— Простите, милорд, — сучил тот ногами в воздухе, растеряв всю браваду. — Нам нужно дождаться еще нескольких пассажиров, и мы отплывем. С попутным ветром, да благоволят нам боги, мы прибудем за Край, не пройдет и двух недель. А теперь не могли бы вы, милорд, опустить меня на палубу?..  
  
Джаред разжал пальцы и, отвернувшись, сплюнул. Какие-то богатые сукины дети заплатили столько, что даже разжиревший на несчастье жителей Вайсонга владелец судна был вынужден с ними считаться. Джаред даже занял место у мачты, откуда открывался обзор получше, чтобы дождаться мерзавцев, заставляющих их томиться на солнцепеке, и попробовать заколоть при случае — само собой, в честном бою.  
  
К кораблю, наконец, подошла лодка. Люди толкали, протискиваясь мимо, солнце жарило затылок, норовя попасть бликами от бирюзовых волн прямо в глаза. Джаред зажмурился, давая им отдых, зачесал пятерней волосы назад и вновь прищурился от ярких лучей.  
  
Сперва он подумал, что зрение ему изменяет или разум играет все те же шутки. Но у самого борта возле трапа стоял Дженсен — небритый, одетый в простые штаны и подпоясанную рубаху, с отчего-то потемневшими волосами. Дженсен, живой — Предвестнику не стоило сомневаться в своем чутье никогда — стоял на расстоянии дюжины шагов от Джареда.  
  
И смотрел прямо на него.


End file.
